The present invention relates in general to sculpture and methods of making sculpture, and in particular to a new and useful method and resulting sculpture product which is substantially transparent but which includes a visible, three-dimensional surface embedded within the sculpture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,270 to Hart discloses a decorative article and method where a shaped mass of transparent material is embodied within a block of the same material so as to provide a shaped interface. Selected regions or areas of the interface are conditioned with light reflective material such as paint or other light reflecting or absorbing liquid, so that portions of the otherwise invisible interface become visible.
Other examples of embedded objects within a transparent block or body also exist in the prior art. The object may be a simple design of essentially two-dimensional characteristics or it may be a three-dimensional design. Natural objects are examples of the latter type and, in many instances, natural objects may be simulated by forming a mold cavity in a transparent body and filling it so as to simulate a natural object. U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,672 to Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,301 to Wilmsen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,552 Stuempges illustrate these techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,038 to Gelb discloses a transparent article having a cut in the side which creates a different optical appearance when viewed through the sides of the article. The background section of this patent discusses similar prior art objects, including articles formed from acrylic blocks that are joined at an interface which has been colored to create an optical effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,137 to Ota, et al. teaches a method of creating optical designs in a synthetic resin article using polyethylene terephthalate (PET). The method of the Ota, et al. patent takes advantage of the different physical properties of PET exhibited as a result of cooling at different rates to produce different optical effects. A whitened surface can be produced in this manner.
A decorative panel having a support and effect portion contained between a pair of glass sheets is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,956 to Poll. The support and effect portion are composed of a plastic support layer partially covered by a coating forming an effect layer. Space between the upper glass sheet and the top of the support layer and effect layer is filled with a clear plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,940 to Wood, et al. shows an acrylic award assembly which uses methylene chloride to fuse an upper acrylic object to a colorized acrylic base. The base acrylic is colored using a suitable dye or pigment. The upper acrylic object and base are free standing and are not encased in an additional layer of acrylic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,675 to Keith discloses a method of making intaglio designs in acrylic by pressing heated design forms into the acrylic and then withdrawing them at a predetermined temperature.
A display article formed by at least three panels of partially transparent materials each bearing a portion of a complete design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,801 to Ahn. The three panels are joined together to make the complete design.
Other patents disclosing various decorative structures and methods are U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,317 to Culp, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,522 to Shinozuka, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,724; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,226 to Rosica, et al.
The present invention uses a technique which is neither disclosed by, nor obvious from the prior art, and which results in the creation of highly esthetic sculpture.
According to the present invention an acrylic or other transparent molded material sculpture comprises a first member of clear material encased within or at one side of a second member preferable made of the same clear material but having a different shape.
The otherwise invisible interface or embedded surface between the first, preferably acrylic member, and the second member is made visible by applying a film of interface modifying material to only those parts of the interface or surface of the first member which is meant to be visible, during the making of the sculpture.
The interface modifying material, which is preferably PVA (polyvinyl alcohol) for best results, may be spraying or wrapping onto a selected surface of the first member that is to be visible in the final sculpture. The first member is then placed in a mold having a cavity with the shape of the final sculpture product. The cavity has room for the first member and a void corresponding to the shape of the second member. Clear liquid acrylic or other transparent castable liquid material is then poured into the void to fill it.
The combined contents of the mold are then subjected to known heat and pressure for creating the molded product which has the outer shape of the sculpture and in which the selected embedded surface is clearly visible.
A pigment, water soluble dye, metal or mineral powder or other additive may be included in the film which covers the visible interface in order to add some coloration, is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method and a piece of sculpture made with the method, the method comprising: forming a first three-dimensional transparent member having a selected surface which is intended to become a visible embedded surface in the sculpture; applying a film of water or alcohol soluble material to the selected surface; placing the first member with the film in a mold having a cavity with a shape of the final sculpture product, the cavity having room for the first member and a void corresponding to the shape of a second member, the selected surface being at least partly exposed to the void; filing the void with a transparent castable liquid material; and curing the contents of the mold to form the sculpture.
For the purpose of this disclosure the word xe2x80x9csculpturexe2x80x9d is used to mean any three-dimensional object which is decorative or useful or both, and which is for display alone or as part of another structure such as a building, furniture, displays or the like.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawing and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.